The Life of Naruto Toujou
by Amart11
Summary: Naruto may have been born in the Elemental Nations but it is not how we remember it. In an effort to save their son, Minato and Kushina struck a deal with the Kyuubi and Shinigami to send their son away. They just didnt realize that he wasn't the child of prophecy for this world this tim, he was for another world. Harem. Not dense and idiot Naruto.
1. Prologue (edited)

**Just a heads up. This is AU-ish so things are not the same as they were in canon for both series.**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Destruction.

That was what anyone from Konoha could see.

The Kyuubi had just appeared out of nowhere and attacked the village. Half of the village was destroyed in its rampage before the fourth showed up and Hiraishined away with it but not before many lost their lives fighting the great beast.

* * *

 **Forest Clearing**

The third Hokage watched on as the the Fourth put a barrier around the Kyuubi and his family. He had an evil smirk hidden as he knew what was going to happen.

"You want to do what?!" A woman yelled in the clearing. She was kneeling on the ground with chains coming out of her back holding down the Kyuubi. This woman was Kushina Uzumaki.

"I want to seal the nine tails into Naruto." The man who Kushina yelled at said. He had golden blond hair and blue eyes. This was Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, Kushina's husband.

Before Kushina could say anything, Minato went through hand signs and summoned the shinigami. He then turned to the Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi!" He yelled. "I know you can understand and hear me!" Kurama stopped struggling against Kushina's chains and actually listened with interest. No human had attempted to talk to him in years.

"I wish for you to protect my son." Minato looked down to his sleeping child. "I want you to protect him in mine and my wife's place. I know Konoha is not as friendly and truthful as it is led to be. Since I became Hokage, I learned all the dirty secrets of the village. I know that Mito and Hashirama wanted you to be set free but Tobirama and Hiruzen brainwashed Mito into sealing you into Kushina. I also know that Hiruzen and Danzo set up the destruction of Uzushiogakure with the use of ROOT. Hiruzen also made me Hokage seeing that Kushina and I became married. I don't want him to get his hands on Naruto and brainwash him. I beg of you, Kyuubi, to protect our son."

Minato pleaded as the Shinigami looked at Naruto and realized exactly who he was.

' _The child of prophecy.'_ Shinigami mused. ' _Maybe I can help out considering this time around, things are different.'_

"I can help solve both your problems." Minato and Kurama both looked at the Shinigami with wide eyes. They didn't expect him to speak. "If Kyuubi wants to help you Minato, Naruto can be sent far away from the Elemental Nations."

"You can send Naruto somewhere safe?!" Kushina spoke to the Shinigami as she was near death and was able to see the god of death. The Shinigami shook his head.

"I am a _godly_ being. I can not interfere with mortals lives. I'm just saying, if Kyuubi happened to leak out his chakra into Minato's Hiraishin technique, whoever he uses it on _could_ be teleported to another world or dimension as it is time _and_ space manipulation." He said as they adorned an understanding look on their faces. "Also, wherever he ends up, it is highly unlikely that someone will find the Kyuubi and seal him again. So he could be free to do whatever he wishes once Naruto passes on or he releases him from his body." Minato turned to Kurama.

"Will you do it? You give me some chakra to teleport you and Naruto away and in return, upon my son's death you will be set free." Kurama looked at them with narrowed eyes but sighed.

"Fine. I will do it only as a means to protect myself. Shinigami-sama, seal _all_ of me into the boy."

The god of death nodded and began the ritual.

"Shinigami-sama," he looked over at the dying couple holding their son. "Can you seal our chakra in him as well so he can meet us when he is older." He nodded at their request.

As he grabbed some of their chakra, he felt a soul enter the area. He smirked as he realized whose soul it was. He sealed it with the soul that was already attached to Naruto's own soul.

He then sealed Kurama into Naruto while holding a bit of his chakra in his palm for Minato to use.

"It is done. Once you send him away, you will die." He told the couple.

"How do we know he will be safe when we send him away?" Shinigami put on an unsettling smile.

"I will make sure he is put where there is civilization." Kushina and Minato nodded before telling Naruto their goodbyes.

When it was said and done, Minato placed his special kunai on Naruto's chest. He held his own in his hands in front of him. Kushina wrapped her hands around his. They smiled sadly and let tears fall as they sent Naruto away.

The hugged each other and collapsed on the ground in each other's in brace.

They were found by an angry Hiruzen and saddened Kakashi.

* * *

 **Unknown Place**

A baby Naruto was wrapped up in a blanket, crying in the woods. The three pronged kunai still on his chest.

He was surrounded by multiple people on each side.

"What should we do? He just appeared out of thin air." One spoke.

"Maybe it was the devils! He could be a bastard child that they didn't want! Just look at the markings on his stomach!" Another spoke.

"Just look at those whisker marks! He is obviously some sort of demon sent to destroy us!"

"No," A tall man said. "He is just a child. While we can feel something demonic in him, he is just a child. We will take him in as one of our own." He finished.

"What if he turns on us? Who is going to take care of him?" Everyone remained silent. The tall man felt disgusted with his tribe.

"I will." He stepped forward. They gasped.

"Jin, are you sure? I mean you ju-"

"I know. While it saddens me that I lost my wife, she wouldn't abandon a defenseless child like you cowards." They flinched at his tone. "He could be the son that we always wanted." He leaned down and looked at the baby.

He was transfixed on his golden hair, those eccentric blue eyes. And the prominent whisker like marks on his cheeks. He looked at the kunai and saw something engraved on it. He picked a crying Naruto up and read the inscription.

"Naruto…" Jin read. While he and his wife loved the name Basara, Naruto was a great name also. Plus, he wanted him to have something his birth family gave him.

"You will now be known as Naruto Toujou." At the name, Naruto stopped crying and looked at Jin. "Do you like that name?" Jin gave him a silly look and Naruto giggled.

* * *

 **Years later**

Things were horrible. Naruto watched as a man was running towards his friend with a demonic look about him.

It seemed no matter what world or universe Naruto went, he was shunned. Ignored. Criticized. Always watching as his loved ones were killed.

People knew that he wasn't from the tribe and he knew that himself. His father, Jin had told him that they had found him in the forest around the village.

He was upset at first. He had thought his family abandoned him because that's what Jin told him what the others thought. But Jin said he thought differently. He figured there was a reason they left him to the hero tribe which Naruto was grateful that he didn't feel he was unwanted.

Naruto also had a feeling deep down that his birth parents loved him. He didn't know why but he had a feeling in his gut that they did.

He also did manage to make a few friends. Ironically they were the children of the elders who were wary of him.

But his first and best friend was someone he treasured. She approached HIM.

Naruto was sitting alone after training as he watched the other kids play together as he was left out. She then approached him and asked if he wanted to play with her. He eagerly said yes and they started to chase each other. This marked the day of a great friendship. His first friend.

Yuki Nonaka.

But that didn't matter as she was the one that was the target of the man who stole Brynhildr.

Naruto didn't know what happened next as all he saw was red. His eyes turned red and his whisker marks darkened, his fangs elongated as a red shroud started to cover his body letting out massive amounts of demonic energy.

Everyone froze at the demonic aura filling the air, including the man wielding Brynhildr. They all looked to where Naruto was.

His skin started peeling as his body turned red and black. His eyes turning fully white with fox like ears forming on his head. He had four red tails coming from his backside. He let out a massive roar that shook the village.

No one ever noticed the attraction he had on Brynhildr as the sword looked like it wanted to fly into Naruto's hand.

Naruto jumped in front of Yuki, shielding her from the possessed man. The man shook his head and started to charge at him.

Naruto lifted his head and had his tails above it as he started to gather black/purplish orbs above his open mouth. They then morphed into a black ball which he swallowed.

The man was just feet away from Naruto as he swung Brynhildr at Naruto.

Naruto put his right arm up to block the slash. The sword got lodged in his arm, leaving the man stuck.

Naruto then unleashed the deadliest attack to ever be seen by anyone. Naruto would later learn that attack was named the Tailed Beast Bomb.

"Aaahhhh!" Naruto yelled as he sat up in bed, drenched in sweat. He was breathing hard. After taking a minute to relax, he laid back down.

"Damn," he mumbled, "that dream again." He got up and made way to his bathroom and looked in the mirror.

What he saw was his seventeen year old self looking back at him. His disheveled blond hair. Those deep blue eyes. His trademark whisker marks.

He stood at an impressive five foot ten inches. Fairly tall for his age. He looked at his body. He was muscular for someone of his age. He wasn't bulging muscle but had a great deal of definition to his body. His eyes than fell to his right arm. From just above his elbow down was wrapped up in white bandages reminding him of that day.

"Naruto!" He heard his name being called from downstairs. "Hurry up! We have to go meet our new family! We can't be late!" He sighed.

"Alright Tou-san! I'll be down in a minute."

He never knew how this would be his last day of living a normal life… or as close to one as he could get.

* * *

 **That's the end of chapter 1!**

 **I hope you guys liked it!**

 **I know it's short but it's just setting up the plot and rest of the story.**

 **Before you start to attack me, this is all in an AU. (Alternate Universe)**

 **So it is Naruto reincarnated/au so it isn't the original Naruto. The same for Testament hence why Basara is not alive. I didn't want to go super dark and have him die at birth or something like that so I had it so he wasn't even conceived when (SPOILER) his mothers died. (Yes he had two. An angel and a demon mother.)**

 **To make up for it, I will try to make Naruto a mix of Basara and a mix of Canon Naruto. No he will not be a dense idiot that doesn't realize when a girl likes him.**

 **Also, if you caught on, Naruto does have a mokuton/Hashirama arm. I will explain how he got that if you didn't figure it out already.**

 **Naruto's harem will consist of the ones that Basara had.**

 **This will be a lemon heavy story just so you know. I will provide ques if you want to skip but this is an Ecchi anime/manga so I don't know why you would be upset with lemons.**

 **That is all!**

 **Thank you so much!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Yeah you're not seeing things! I brought this story back!**

 **Oh yeah, and I'm back! Yeah so for those who have been following what happened to me, my hand is fully healed now! Thanks to all those who were concerned!**

 **Now for the story details!**

 **I decided since their were so few stories of Naruto and Testament xovers, I'll continue this!**

 **I also was rereading the comments and saw how much you guys enjoyed the first chapter so I felt bad.**

 **I also edited chapter 1 of errors that saw so I fixed those but the story didn't change.**

 **Also, as a heads up there's a small reference to a Naruto character but that does NOT mean there will be Naruto characters coming to this world… As main characters. The only thing would be premonitions or whatever like how Naruto met his parents in canon.**

 **Not much else to say but I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 _Tap…Tap...Tap..._

"Where are they?!" Naruto said bitterly.

They had been sitting in this fast food joint for over an hour now. They were suppose to meet Jin's new "wife" an hour ago. Naruto never even knew Jin was seeing anyone.

He didn't want to be here at all. He just sat there and tapped the table as he waited. He knew Jin was up to something.

What was he up to?

He had no idea. But he would find out.

"Calm down Naruto. Just wait a little. You don't have anything to do anyways." Jin replied.

Naruto groaned as he slumped in his seat to where his head was just above the table.

Naruto was wearing a black and burnt orange hoodie. The zipper area was orange and the sleeves were black with the hood matching the sleeves with the inside being orange. The strings for his hood were red and white. His sleeves hiding his bandaged arm only showing a bandaged hand. He wore black jeans with black and white shoes. **(Cover pic of this story)**

"I could be sleeping but noooo~ we have to waste our time waiting for some people I don't even know." Naruto said a bit grumpy.

Jin just sighed at his adopted son's antics. He really wondered if his birth parents were this "eccentric." He didn't know why but he felt as if his mother was like this.

They sat in silence for a couple more minutes until Naruto had enough. He slammed his hands on the table and stood up.

"I need some fresh air." Naruto said as he grabbed his cup of water and made his way outside.

Jin just shook his head at Naruto's impatience. That would come back to bite him in his ass one day.

Naruto opened the door while some white haired girl pushed past him under his arm when he opened the door.

"Your welcome!" Naruto shouted back at the loli behind him as he continued walking forward not seeing the busty redhead in front of him.

Naruto finally noticed her when he ran into her covering himself and her in water from his drink.

"Aw crap. Sorry abou-"

"Look at what you did! You got me all wet!" Naruto was cut off by the girls yelling.

"Hey, I'm sorry about it. It was an accident." Naruto told her.

"Sorry doesn't help me does it?" She gestured to her now wet shirt.

Naruto looked and just saw her wet shirt clinging to her VERY well developed breasts. They made them seem even bigger with the way her wet shirt was clinging to them.

The girl finally realized just where she was and where she basically told him to look. Her face became flushed as she crossed her arms over her bust.

"Hentai! Stop looking at me! I'll kill you a hundred times over!" She yelled as she slapped Naruto and ran inside the restaurant. Naruto rubbed his cheek as he tried to figure out what the hell just happened.

"This place is just full of crazy people." Naruto muttered under his breath.

" _ **Says the guy that has a voice in his head."**_ Naruto heard a loud voice in his head.

" _Shut it ya overgrown fox! You know my life isn't normal!"_ Naruto shouted.

" _ **And what is normal? You were trained to kill**_ **DEMONS** _**for fucks sake. This world isn't exactly 'normal' kit.**_ "

" _Yeah yeah. But look at all these people Kurama, they have no clue demons exist."_ Naruto said to the now known Kurama.

" _ **Lucky them. They don't have to worry about fighting all the time.**_ " Kurama huffed. " _ **Anyways, you should go back inside. Being out here isn't going to make them come any faster.**_ " Naruto nodded his head and went back inside.

As Naruto walked to the booth his father was at, he saw his father facing him and wave him over. He saw two people on the other side of the table from his father.

' _Crap_ ' Naruto thought.

"As I was saying, this is my boy Naru-"

"YOU!" Naruto looked at the redhead as she stood up and pointed a finger in his face.

"You lecher! How dare you try and look at my breasts by wetting me with water!"

"Um, Mio." The now revealed Mio turned to her white haired companion.

"What Maria?!" Maria just pointed at the rest of the restaurant.

Mio blinked. Then she turned around and saw that all eyes were all on her.

"S-sorry!" Mio apologized quickly before slamming her head on the table.

Naruto mirrored her.

Just WHAT in the hell did he do to deserve this?

* * *

Naruto was sleeping peacefully until he felt weight settle on his waist. He tried to ignore it in favor of getting more sleep.

That was until the weight started moving and rubbing against what made him a man.

"Can I help you?" Naruto said irritated as he finally looked at the person straddling him.

"I read that this is how males like to be woken up." Came the voice of his new sister, Mio. She rocked back and forth again. "What's so hard under these sheets?"

"Why don't you look and find out for yourself?" Naruto said sarcastically.

His attitude did a complete turn when she lifted the covers and went underneath them.

"W-w-wait! What are you doing?!" Naruto sat up and tried to pull her out from under the covers but ended up falling off the bed with her underneath him.

"What the hell was that for?!" Mio yelled with a blush on her face.

"What do mean, 'what the hell was that for'?! You were going after lil Naru!" Naruto yelled with a blush.

Mio was confused before realization dawned on her. Her face went as red as her her.

"Y-y-you pervert! I wasn't doing that! I saw on something that felt like a box!" Naruto looked around and saw a small case that seemed to be a computer game. His face went atomic and quickly got off of Mio.

"Sorry." He apologized. Mio remained silent as she got off the floor and made her way to where the box was.

"W-what is this!" She yelled. "You pervert!"She ran out the room and slammed the door.

Naruto just stared at the small box in confusion and a blush on his face as he read the title.

 _Icha Icha: Step-Sister Seduction; with bonus Loli Sister dlc._

* * *

After taking a shower and getting dressed, Naruto made his way downstairs where his father and new sisters were.

"So, what was all that commotion this morning?" Jin said as he looked away from the paper he was reading to take a drink of his coffee at the table.

Naruto turned his head while he heard Mio mutter 'pervert' under her breath.

Before Naruto could explain, Maria spoke.

"Do you like the present I left for you, _onii~sama?_ "

"EH?!" Naruto and Mio yelled.

"You left that game in my room?!" Naruto yelled at the small girl.

"Well, of course I did! How else will you know to take away mine and Mio-sama's 'innocence'?" Maria said a little to cheerfully.

Naruto and Mio collapsed to the floor while Jin quietly laughed behind his newspaper.

"Dad! Aren't you going to say anything?!" Naruto yelled at Jin as he picked himself up off the floor.

"Hmm? Did you say something?"

Naruto didn't know why, but for some reason he saw his father wearing a mask and headband covering his eye.

"Anyways, I need you to go pick up some things from the market." Jin said. "Take Mio with you and show her around town. It would be a great chance for you two to bond as siblings more."

Naruto just sighed and nodded his head. He went upstairs to grab what he needed followed by Mio.

A few minutes later, they were on Naruto's bike in front of their home. His bike was a typical bike with one seat for the peddler and a seat behind it meant for someone to sit sideways.

As Naruto peddled away, they heard a shout from Maria.

"You better not use protection when you guys are 'bonding'!"

Naruto just ignored her and continued to peddle down the road.

* * *

" _Why did_ I _have to be the one to do all the shopping?"_ Thought a frustrated Naruto as he carried multiple bags in each hand.

" _ **Because that cheeky sister of yours didn't want to.**_ " Came the reply of Naruto's tenant.

" _Don't remind me. I only did this because it would save time._ "

" **And you want to get in her pants.** " Kurama snickered as Naruto nearly tripped at that remark.

" _Oi! That is not true!_ " Naruto only heard roaring laughter.

"Stupid fox." Naruto mumbled as he made his way to where Mio was with the bike.

Don't get him wrong. Mio was a beautiful and attractive girl. But, Naruto couldn't help but feel something was off about her and Maria. As far as he knew, his father, Jin, was never seeing anybody. So for him to suddenly have some random lady's children move in with him was very suspicious.

He had questioned his father about this woman that he had yet to even see a picture of and all his father said was they met online and had went out when they had the chance.

Naruto wasn't buying any of it.

"Come on. I'm sure a sexy lady such as yourself would love to hang around some REAL men."

Naruto heard as he turned past the last vendor. He saw three men surrounding Mio obviously trying to 'coerce' her into leaving with them.

Naruto's blood boiled. He's dealt with these type of guys before. They wander in a group and harass some girl that is by herself and proceed to do despicable acts to her innocent girl.

How someone could enjoy that type of thing absolutely repulsed him. You had to be someone sick who enjoyed that.

"I suggest you leave the young lady alone." Naruto said as he approached them.

The three men all turned towards the newcomer. Naruto finally saw their faces and was able to tell that they were at least in their mid-twenties.

Great.

Pedophiles.

"Mind your own business kid. Leave before someone gets hurt." Said the tallest of the group of pedos. Obviously the leader.

"Well if I were you, I would leave her alone also. Seeing as she is my age too, that would make her a kid." Naruto stated. "But seeing as you guys are pedophiles, I take it you won't."

The men became red with anger while Mio struggled to hold in her laughter at the name Naruto gave them.

"Who do you think you are calling us pedophiles?!" Yelled the leader of the pedophiles.

"I happen to be her brother. So when I see a group of twenty something year old men, who probably get off on rape and netorare porn, trying to abduct my little sister, it kinda pisses me off!" Naruto raised his voice at the man.

"Her brother you say. Well, what are you going to do about, bitch." The man said as he went to slug Naruto in the face. He had a smug look on his face the whole time. That is until Naruto grabbed his fist with his left hand.

"For a guys who seems to be full of steroids, you're astonishingly weak."

"Let go of me so I can pound your face in!" The man yelled as he tried to pry his fist from Naruto's grip.

"That is retarded. Why would I release you so you can _try_ to beat me up?" Naruto said sarcastically. "Mio," said redhead looked at Naruto. "What should I do so these pedos for trying to attack my lovely sister?" He said in a sickly sweet smile.

That smile would make people scared and uncomfortable but for some reason, Mio had to resist rubbing her thighs together at the sight of it.

"W-well, seeing as they enjoy porn so much, why don't you make it so they can't get the full enjoyment out of it." Mio stated.

"I see your point." Naruto said.

"Wait! What are you goi-AAARRRRGH!" the man yelled as Naruto squeezed his fist. They could hear the man's bones snap and break as Naruto squeezed harder. Naruto released the man and he fell backwards to where his lackeys caught him.

"Y-yu won't get away with this!" He yelled. "Wait till the police hear about this!"

"Oh, be my guest." Naruto responded. "I mean, they would love to see everything that has gone on here." Naruto then pointed up. They all looked to see that they were standing underneath a lamp post with a camera attached to it.

"Now, I suggest you go get your hand looked at and never do any of this again. Should I hear of a girl disappearing or some other horrible thing happen to one, I will hunt you three down and make sure you will never be heard from again. **GOT IT!** " Naruto yelled using a bit of Kurama's chakra at the end.

They quickly nodded their heads.

"Good. Now, **LEAVE!** " Naruto said with a feral grin. They tripped over each other as they tried to get away.

Naruto walked to the bike and put the groceries on the handle bars.

"You coming?" He looked at Mio. She nodded as she climbed onto the back.

"You know you didn't have to do that." Mio told him.

"I know." Naruto said as he started to peddle away from the shopping center. "But I couldn't let some punks get away free like that. Who knows how many more times they could have attempted that after today."

"Attempted?" Mio questioned.

"It was pretty obvious. They had those bags under their eyes. And there eyes held no confidence in what they were doing. This was the first time they attempted something like that. They tried to make their porn fantasies a reality." Naruto said. Mio nodded in understanding. Would make sense that some shut ins like that would stoop that low.

"Plus," Mio looked at him. "I couldn't let some punks take advantage of you. What kind of brother would I be if I didn't look after my dear imouto?" Naruto smiled a bit.

Mio didn't know what this feeling was, but all she knew was that her chest felt warm.

She wrapped her arms around his stomach and put her head against his back and the wind blew through her hair.

"Onii-chan." She whispered.

Naruto froze the moment he felt her lean her head against his back and called him 'onii-chan.'

He quickly regained his composure and adopted the biggest smile he could muster.

This felt nice. He could finally have one. A true one.

A family.

* * *

 **There you have it! The end of chapter 2!**

 **I understand not much happened but I felt this was a great segway to get back into the story!**

 **Now, this is a complaint that I am expecting and have gotten on my other stories that is my only problem.**

 **The amount of action.**

 **If you have read my other stories than you know that my stories lack action a lot. And that is because I am more interested in telling/reading a story than a bunch of people beating the shit out of each other.**

 **I do add it when necessary or when I have a good action scene in my head.**

 **I really don't mind complaints or flames as long as they are constructive. Like grammar or plot holes. Or even when I explain something wrong UNLESS I stated in the AN that is how I want it to be.**

 **So with that, I hope you have a great day and see you next time!**


End file.
